Mappemonde
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs petits OS.
1. The rain's melody

**Titre : ** The rain's melody

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Ukraine/Katyusha, Russie/Ivan, Biélorussie/Natalya, USA/Alfred, Belgique/Louise, mention de Hongrie/Elizaveta, de Angleterre/Arthur, de Lettonie/Raivis, de OC Charente/Mélie, de France/Francis et de Chine/Yao. Louise/Katyusha, Ivan/Raivis, Ivan/Yao, Ivan/Alfred, Alfred/Arthur mentionné et Ivan/Natalya à sens unique. UA

Bon cette histoire est pas joyeuse-joyeuse déjà. Ensuite, OCCharente viens d'une autre histoire, commencé bien avant celle-ci et qui n'est toujours pas terminé (mais un jour, j'y arriverais !). Cet OS, ainsi que ceux qui vont suivre, datent d'il y a pas mal de temps... pour vous donner une idée, celui-là a été finit d'écrire le 15 août 2011...Et enfin pour terminer, bonne lecture :).

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Katyusha Savchenko, j'ai 22 ans et aujourd'hui, cela fait 4 ans qu'ils sont morts. Quand je dis « ils », je parle de ma sœur et de mon frère de cœur : Natalya Arlovskaya et Ivan Braginski. Nous n'étions pas liés par le sang. Mais dans nos cœurs, nous nous considérions comme une famille. Nous étions une famille, envers et contre tout. C'est ce que je pensais. Ce que j'aurais toujours voulu penser.<p>

Je boutonne doucement mon manteau noir, beaucoup plus fin que ceux que je portais enfant en Ukraine, et sort de chez moi, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte. Le ciel est sombre en cet après-midi d'hiver, le gel est encore présent sur les feuilles des arbres mais ça ne m'atteint pas. Le froid et le vent ne me font pas peur. Je suis ukrainienne après tout.

Jusqu'à mes 7 ans, âge auquel je suis arrivée en France, j'habitais dans un petit village ukrainien non loin de la frontière russe. Les hivers y étaient long et rudes, comme partout en Europe de l'Est, et plus d'une fois, le village fut bloqué par la neige. Il faillait déblayer et espérer que les jours suivants soient plus cléments. À partir de mars, les températures remontaient et dés lors, tout le monde travaillaient dans les champs Même nous, les enfants, nous allions aider le soir, après l'école et les devoirs. C'était harassant comme travail, je me souviens. Je ne l'avait fait que le printemps et l'été de mes 6 ans mais j'en garde un mauvais souvenir. Surtout que les tracteurs et tous ces engins existaient à l'époque ! Ma famille, cependant, était trop pauvre pour s'en acheter, donc nous faisions tout à la main. Je me contentais de cette vie, pensant que c'était mon destin et que ce serait pareil pour mes enfants. Et un jour, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je m'étais réveillée dans un orphelinat, une lettre de mon père dans la main. La directrice l'avait lu puis avait tourné les talons, me laissant seule avec mon incompréhension, mes questions et mes doutes. J'avais pleuré longtemps avant qu'une fille, de 3 ans mon aînée, ne me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je sanglotais en lui demandant où était mon papa, quand est-ce qu'il viendrait me chercher, pourquoi il m'avait laissé ici... Elle essaya au début de répondre avec tact puis, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle m'avait tout dit sans rien me cacher. À ce moment, je me suis arrêtée de pleurer et dés lors, j'ai détesté mes parents pour m'avoir abandonnée. Je ne les ai toujours pas pardonné aujourd'hui. Je ne suis restée dans cette orphelinat que quelques mois avant d'être emmenée en France. J'ai débarqué dans ce pays dont je ne connaissais pas la langue, avec des gens qui étaient pour moi de parfaits inconnus. J'étais terrorisée. Le couple qui m'avait adoptée m'apprit les rudiments du français, cette langue horriblement compliquée à mes yeux, afin de ne pas être trop en retard par rapport aux enfants à l'école. Ça avait été dur mais je m'étais accrochée. Et j'avais réussi.

Je stoppe net l'afflux de mes souvenirs et je m'arrête devant la grille du cimetière, des fleurs achetées machinalement à la main. Je pousse la porte et m'avance lentement parmi les allées de pierres tombales, pour certaines là depuis plusieurs siècles. Un instant, je me demande si leurs restes ne sont plus que poussière ou s'ils sont réduits à n'être que des squelettes habillés. J'imagine Natalya et Ivan dans cet état mais je chasse ça vite fait de ma tête, préférant les revoir de leur vivant, Ivan avec son sourire et Natalya avec son habituel air neutre. Toujours aussi lentement, je dépose le bouquet sur la tombe et me recueille quelques minutes avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir. Je rentre chez moi juste à temps avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. J'accroche mon manteau, avant de scruter du regard l'appartement vide dans lequel Louise, ma petite amie, et moi, vivons. Il a beau être chaleureux et rempli de couleur, aujourd'hui, tout m'apparaît gris et triste. En me promenant dans le salon, je remarque une tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant sur la fenêtre où j'aime m'asseoir. Louise me connaît depuis depuis longtemps, elle sait donc qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je me pose donc sur le rebord, la tête contre la vitre, la tasse de cacao bien calée entre mes mains et j'écoute la pluie qui frappe les carreaux. C'est une mélodie dont je ne me lasse jamais. Ivan aussi adorait l'écouter, sans doute pour oublier la neige de chez lui. Quand à Natalya, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'entends encore Ivan murmurer « C'est beau cette musique, da ? » et Natalya soupirer. Quel drôle de trio nous faisions à l'époque : Un russe qui souriait 24/24, une biélorusse sans émotion passionnée par les armes blanches et une ukrainienne aux seins surdéveloppés, même à 10 ans. Mais c'est eux ma famille... enfin c'était eux... La tasse de chocolat finie, je me lève et la dépose dans l'évier avant de reprendre ma position à la fenêtre. Et alors que je ferme les yeux, tout repasse dans ma tête : de notre rencontre jusqu'à la fin tragique qui m'a séparé d'eux...

J'avais 9 ans quand j'ai rencontré Ivan. Ma famille adoptive ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi et d'un accord commun, ils m'avaient confié à un institut privé en m'expliquant qu'à plus ou moins long terme, j'irais dans une famille d'accueil. Je l'avait accepté quasiment tout de suite et ce pour une raison : Eux, ils m'avaient prévenu avant de m'abandonner, pas comme mes parents. Rien que pour ça, je ne leur en voulais pas. Un beau jour, donc, mon sac à dos et ma valise à la main, je suis arrivée dans ma nouvelle chambre. Immédiatement, j'avais cherché à apporter de la couleur dans cette pièce blanche et froide. En allant en cours le lendemain, j'avais percuté quelqu'un d'assez costaud puisque j'avais été projetée au sol.

-« Eh ! Ça vas, tu n'as pas trrrop mal ? »

J'avais relevé la tête aussi sec en entendant l'accent de ce garçon.

-« Tu es russe ?

-Da. Euh je veux dirrre oui. Et toi ?

-Ukrainienne. Tu sais, tu peux dire des mots dire des mots russes, je n'habitais pas loin de la Russie. Moi c'est Katyusha Savchenko. Et toi ?

-Ivan Brrraginski. »

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon frère de cœur. Par un hasard incroyable, une famille d'accueil nous prit tous les deux, avant d'accepter Natalya qui avait à peine 7 ans. Natalya qui ne voulait parler qu'à Ivan et qui semblait prête à lui décrocher la lune s'il le lui demandait. Natalya qui assassinait du regard quiconque s'approchait un peu trop d'Ivan. Natalya qui était folle amoureuse d'Ivan. Et Ivan qui, à douze ans, se sut attiré par les garçons. Il l'avait caché pendant quelques temps puis avait décider de s'afficher avec sa première conquête, un letton du nom de Raivis, qui était hétéro mais surtout terrifié. Natalya n'avait rien dit, sans doute parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il faisait çà pour jouer. C'est l'une de choses que j'ai toujours reproché à Ivan : sa cruauté.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'amuser avec Raivis, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un chinois du nom de Wang Yao. Leur relation n'avait pas duré longtemps, puisque Yao avait changé d'établissement au bout d'un mois mais cela avait conforté Ivan dans l'idée qu'il pouvait contrôler tout le monde. Pendant qu'il établissait son clan de soumis, je me liais d'amitié avec Louise, une belge chocolatophile, et Elizaveta , une hongroise dingue de Boy's Love. Quand je repense au collège, je souris : Quasiment tous les élèves avaient une nationalité différente. Dans ma classe, il n'y avait que Mélie et Francis qui venaient du même pays, sur 24 élèves. D'ailleurs, pendant un temps dans ma classe de 4éme, nous nous étions appelés par le nom de nos pays respectifs. Même les professeurs avaient joué le jeu ! C'est vraiment des souvenirs géniaux... en 3éme par contre, nous avions arrêté ce petit jeu pour observer le combat silencieux entre Ivan et Alfred, un américain fraîchement débarqué affublé d'un complexe du héros particulièrement géant. Combat qui s'était soldé d'une manière plutôt comique : Ivan s'était jeté sur Alfred, le poing en avant, ils étaient tombés par terre, s'étaient regardé droit dans les yeux avant de se dévorer mutuellement la bouche. Pendant un cours de maths, en plus. Mais à notre grande surprise, la professeur de mathématiques avait applaudi puis avait annoncé officiellement, c'est-à-dire avec des affiches partout, qu'Ivan et Alfred sortaient ensemble. Et à ce moment, j'ai su que « mon frère » avait trouvé le bon. Je m'en réjouissais. Natalya, elle, prit mal. Très mal. Il y eu une grande dispute à ce sujet et là, je ne peux que jeter la pierre à Ivan qui, avec un plaisir sadique, avait brisé un à un tous les espoirs de Natalya, pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Natalya, néanmoins, avait vertement répliqué en lui crachant sa peur de la solitude au visage. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi en colère que ce jour-là. J'aurais du comprendre dés ce moment que la famille que j'avais formée avait définitivement volé en éclats. Mais non, j'ai consolé une Natalya en pleurs et j'ai fermé les yeux sur sa haine, sur sa jalousie et sur sa peine. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir été aussi aveugle... Seulement, sur le coup, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. J'ai failli à mon rôle de grande sœur (j'ai quelques mois de plus qu'Ivan) et çà a été la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie. Parce que pendant 3 ans, la haine et la jalousie de Natalya ont prit racine en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les contenir...

Elle a explosé un soir, pendant qu'Alfred et Ivan se disputaient. Ivan reprochait à Alfred de le tromper avec un autre, un certain Arthur Kirkland, et Alfred niait tout en bloc, arguant qu'Ivan n'avait pas de preuve et qu'il cherchait juste à le priver de vie sociale. Des preuves, nous avions justement. Des photos sans équivoque, qui montraient qu'Alfred trompait Ivan sans remords. Devant tout ça, Alfred avait simplement annoncé à Ivan que tout était fini. Un silence. Puis une larme s'était échappée des yeux de mon frère de cœur. Ce fut une unique larme mais de la part d'Ivan, cela signifiait beaucoup : Il avait mal, terriblement mal et lui arracher le cœur à vif et sauter dessus à pieds joints aurait été moins douloureux. Le temps avait été figé jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Natalya se lève, la tête basse, et s'avance vers Alfred. Elle s'était arrêtée devant lui et, avant que nous n'esquissions un geste, Alfred gisait par terre, en sang, tandis que Natalya, le regard glacé, tenait dans sa main son couteau fétiche, noir rayé de bronze. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Pendant que j'appelais les secours, Ivan s'était précipité vers Alfred, se retrouvant dos à Natalya. Grossière erreur. Natalya, malgré ses 16 ans, était passionnée par les armes, surtout les dagues ou les couteaux. Elle savait donc où frapper pour faire mal... ou pour tuer. Alfred, touché mortellement, eu juste le temps de demander pardon à Ivan avant d'expirer dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait regardé Natalya puis avait tenté d'attraper son robinet, dont il se servit comme d'une arme. Trop tard. Natalya s'était jetée sur lui avant même qu'il n'eut fait un mouvement. Pour la 1ére fois, Natalya avait le dessus sur Ivan. Le couteau sur la gorge, Ivan avait regardé Natalya avec effroi, comprenant soudainement de quoi elle était capable. Moi, j'avais finalement le droit de raccrocher et m'étais précipitée vers eux.

-« Ivan ! L'ambulance arrive ! Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour Alfred !

-Impossible. J'ai frappé à des endroits où je suis sûr que ce bâtard n'en réchapperas pas. »

La voix neutre de Natalya m'avait horrifiée et m'horrifie toujours. Comme si elle s'en fichait pas mal d'avoir tué quelqu'un, d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

-« Pourrrquoi t'as fait ça, Natalya ? Pourrrquoi tu as tué celui que j'aimais ?

-Il t'avait fait du mal. Personne n'a le droit de te faire pleurer.

-Nat' , lâches ce couteau.

-Encorrre ta jalousie ? Mets-toi ça dans la tête Natalya, je ne t'aimerrrais jamais ! Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance et tu n'en aurrra jamais ! Arrrête tes caprrrices et grrrandis ! »

Je sus d'instinct qu'il avait dit le mot de trop. Natalya frappa 3 fois : cou-coeur-rein. Cocktail de coups mortels puisqu'Ivan était mort quelques secondes après avoir touché le sol. La vérité m'apparut au grand jour : Nous avions laissé Natalya seule avec ses démons, sans tenter de discuter avec elle. Peut-être que si nous l'avions fait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, nous aurions pu rester la drôle de famille que nous avions toujours été et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos vies... Mais non, tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer pendant toutes ces années passées avec eux vola en morceaux quand les secours arrivèrent, accompagnés de la gendarmerie. Ces derniers mirent immédiatement Natalya en joue. Elle les avait regardé sans émotion apparente. Moi seule put déceler cette lueur dans ses yeux et je frémis. Les yeux écarquillés en sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer, je lui chuchotais « ne fais pas ça », conseil dont elle ne tint pas rigueur, comme je m'y attendais. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle levait son couteau, j'ai immédiatement fermé les yeux et plaqué mes mains sur mes oreilles. Un policier ou un gendarme, s'il se sent menacé, peut tirer pour se défendre. C'est précisément ce qu'il arriva.

Après les coups de feu, je nageais dans le flou le plus totale. J'ai juste eu conscience que l'on emmenait à l'hôpital et c'est tout. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain et la première chose que je fis, c'est de regarder où j'étais, afin de savoir si j'avais rêvé ou si tout s'était réellement produit. La seconde, ça a été d'éclater en sanglot. En quelques instants, la famille que je m'étais construite avait disparu, détruite par le poison de la jalousie. Après ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai suivi une thérapie pendant 1 an. Tous mes amis m'ont aidés à m'en remettre mais cette épisode de ma vie reste gravé dans ma mémoire, impossible à oublier. Il m'arrive encore d'en faire des cauchemars.

Je rouvre les yeux. Dehors, il pleut toujours, mais autour de moi, il fait soudainement chaud. Je me cale plus confortablement contre Louise et continue de regarder la pluie.

-« Lou' ?

-Hm ?

-Tu entends la mélodie de la pluie ? C'est si beau...»

* * *

><p>Ahahaha~ plus je lis, plus je trouve que la fin est horriblement triste~ Vos avis ?<p> 


	2. Wife or not Wife ?

**Titre : **Wife or not Wife ? That's the question.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Suède/Berwald, Finlande/Tino, OCInde/Shandar, Allemagne/Ludwig, Italie/Feliciano, Danemark/Christensen, Ukraine/Katyusha, OCSlovénie, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Hongrie/Elizaveta, Belgique/Louise, Prusse/Gilbert, Seychelles/Lise, Sealand/Peter, Écosse/William et je crois que c'est tout. Swefin et Fruk.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait un Sealand trop enfantin o_o. Celle-là aussi date, du 21/06/2011. Enjoy your read, girls !

* * *

><p>«Th's is m'wife.»<p>

Cette phrase de Suède, devenue culte, suffisait à annoncer un Armaggedon entre les nations. Berwald plaisantait-il ou non quand il présentait Tino comme sa femme ? La salive et l'encre, cette dernière provenant des doujinshis de Hongrie, avaient coulé sur ce sujet. Les pro et les anti s'affrontaient sans cesse. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole était un prétexte à des discussions endiablées, allant parfois jusqu'aux poings. Suède remet une mèche derrière l'oreille de Finlande ? Hop, les pro crient à l'amour fou et réciproque. Finlande s'écarte, mal à l'aise ? Les anti contre-attaquent à la vitesse d'un Usain Bolt sous-dopants. Ils repartaient alors dans leur duel, interrompus le plus souvent par un Ludwig exaspéré ou un saignement de nez d'Elizaveta trop important. Au début gêné, Tino avait finis par s'habituer aux remarques incessantes de Belgique, au rire tonitruant de Danemark que la situation amusait beaucoup et aux allusions d'Hongrie et de Japon. *Pff, soupira-t-il en voyant Inde (anti) empoigner Danemark (pro) pour le convaincre avec des arguments « percutants », Je vais finir par croire que la 3éme guerre mondiale sera déclenchée à cause de Berwald et moi.* Tino eut à peine le temps de se boucher les oreilles qu'Allemagne se mettait à hurler, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Soudain, une petite main tira la bas du pantalon de Finlande. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et découvrit Sealand, caché sous la table et dont le sourire malicieux semblait faire 3 fois le tour de sa tête. Le finnois releva la tête pour observer ses collègues. La plupart regardait Shandar et Christensen s'affronter dans un match de ce qui semblait être de la boxe française, les autres faisaient des pendus, dormaient ou scrutaient le plafond. Bon personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Tino fit donc signe à Sealand de grimper sur ses genoux. Au vu du sourire ravi de la micro-nation, c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Le petit se cala contre le torse de Finlande et regarda à son tour le danois et l'indien.

-« Yeah ! Vas-y, tonton, refais le dentier d'Inde ! »

Le « tonton » se figea, le poing à 2 centimètre du nez de Shandar qui soupira de soulagement, étant déjà bien amoché, et se tourna vers Sealand. Ce que fit à peu prés tout le monde.

-« P'ter ?

-Salut papa ! »

La petite nation sauta par terre et courut vers Suède. Celui-ci se baissa afin que le petit blond puisse grimper sur son dos, comme il aimait souvent faire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'extasier à chaque fois sur la hauteur à laquelle il se retrouvait alors. Une fois son « fils » perché sur ses épaules, les lèvres de Berwald se relevèrent légèrement, faisant écho au rire communicatif de Sealand. Finlande se leva et alla les rejoindre, complétant le tableau de famille. La plupart ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre devant cet attendrissant spectacle. Attendrissant jusqu'au moment où Peter se pencha vers Tino et lui demanda :

-« Dis maman, tu as un bonbon ?

-MAMAN ?, hurlèrent les autres dans une synchronisation absolument parfaite. Ukraine s'avança vers le petit pays pour mettre les choses au clair, tremblante devant l'air terrible du suédois.

-Bonjour Sealand... dis-moi... Comment tu appelles Suède et Finlande chez toi ?

-C'est papa Berwald et maman Tino bien sûr !

Un cri triomphant retentit alors dans la salle. Danemark adressa un sourire narquois, ainsi qu'un certain doigt, à un Inde déconfit. Sealand venait donc sans le savoir de sonner la défaite des anti. Mais un bon perdant se débat toujours avant de s'avouer vaincu, c'est bien connu. C'est pourquoi Slovénie susurra :

-« Mais Peter, tu dis ça juste parce qu'ils s'occupent de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nan. Chez nous, ils se font toujours des bisous pour se dire bonjour et d'après Seychelles, c'est comme ça que les parents se saluent ! Et puis, papa et maman dorment dans la même chambre et dés fois, j'entends de drôles de bruits. Mais papa m'a dit de ne pas venir et d'attendre que les bruits s'arrêtent. »

Cette déclaration tout à fait innocente pour Sealand fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle de meeting : Les pro sautèrent de leur chaise en hurlant de joie, sous le regard dépité des anti. Francis s'approcha et enroula son bras autour du cou du finnois en roucoulant, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard meurtrier de Suède -heureusement que ses yeux n'étaient pas des mitraillettes sinon Francis se serait transformé en passoire :

-« Mon petit Tino~! Tu es un homme maintenant ! Que je suis fier de toi !

-T'no, t'vas bien ? T'es rouge com' un coqu'cot...

En effet, Finlande rougissait et, si la combustion spontanée existait, il aurait pris feu dans l'instant.

-Oh mais ne soit pas gêné, Finlande ! Il n'y a pas de honte à évoquer ses folles nuits d'amour et de passion ! Tiens d'ailleurs hier soir, avec A... »

Il fut interrompu par la cravate d'un certain anglais autour de la gorge :

-« _Shut up stupid froggie ! _Ta vie sexuelle ne nous regarde pas !

-Les autres peut-être, mais toi si, mon petit Angleterre~", sourit perversement Francis avec une tête digne d'un violeur psychopathe.

Il partit ensuite dans un grand éclat de rire, parachevant l'image du fou furieux. Il ne manquait plus que le fond noir rempli de flammes et il avait toute ses chances d'être engager comme bourreau sadique dans un film d'horreur. Angleterre se recula vivement. Il avait beau en connaître un rayon au niveau des rictus effrayant, ancien pirate oblige, la mimique absolument terrifiante que leur offrait France dépassait toute ses compétences. *Les français sont vraiment des êtres étranges, nota-t-il dans un coin de sa tête, juste en dessous du mémo comme quoi il devait planquer son whisky la prochaine fois que William viendrait, histoire de garder sa réserve intacte et d'éviter de garder chez lui son frère entrain de décuver (un William avec la gueule de bois est un William avec une humeur pire qu'un chacal. En d'autres mots, impossible à supporter)*. Soudain, Francis agrippa Arthur sous les aisselles et le tira en dehors de la salle, ignorant les cris de protestations du pauvre anglais.

-« Tiens, je l'ai déjà vu cette scène, fit Espagne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était quand France avait proposé un contrat de mariage à Angleterre. Hahaha, je me souviendrais toujours de ta tête quand t'as ouvert la porte de chez Francis et que tu as vu le carnage dans l'appartement !, ricana Prusse.

-Tu dis ça, mais ta tronche aussi était fun quand t'as ouvert la porte de la chambre et que tu les as vu entrain de ronfler comme des bien-heureux, à poil sur les draps, rétorqua Antonio.

Un peu plus loin, Elizaveta émit un rire discret de fangirl et commença à prendre note de ce que les deux autres nations disaient, tout en faisant signe à Kiku de préparer son appareil photo. Japon et Hongrie se levèrent quelques minutes après et sortirent tranquillement, oubliant qu'il y avait un meeting en cours. Ludwig soupira dans un coin, désespéré par le fait que jamais une fois dans sa vie, il ne verrait ses collègues agir comme nations responsables, c'est-a-dire en restant jusqu'au bout et en faisant semblant d'écouter (car l'allemand n'était pas dupe, il y avait peu de personnes qui suivaient). Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans une classe de collège où les élèves préféraient envoyer des SMS illisibles pour le commun des mortels plutôt que de faire un minimum attention au cours, les sales gamins.

-« Bon ça suffit maintenant, c'est un sommet international, pas la réunion du terroir ! Vous vous taisez et vous m'écoutez ! C'est un ordre du héros ! »

Peu de pays écoutèrent Alfred. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, mouché de l'ignorance qu'on lui témoignait, à lui, le héros, le boss, la superpuissance. Il souffla un « Oh, puis merde, tiens » avant de sortir le tout dernier Ipad et de se mettre à pianoter dessus avec ferveur.

-« Ca d'vient n'impo'te quoi ces réunions, souffla Suède en laissant Sealand redescendre de son perchoir pour qu'il aille jouer avec Lise.

-C'est sur. Au moins, ils sont fixé sur notre relation, c'est déjà ça, soupira Tino en sortant une bague de sa poche et en l'enfilant sur l'annulaire gauche. Suède fit de même puis regarda Tino :

-J'comprends pas, T'no.

-Quoi ?

-P'quoi t'as pas dit dés l'début qu't'étais m'femme ?

-Oh... Je trouvais ça drôle », chuchota-t-il, avec un sourire qui rappelait drôlement celui de Russie.

Berwald ne répondit pas, mais la légère lueur de reproche dans ses yeux exprimait bien sa pensée. Finlande haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait le droit de faire des blagues lui aussi ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on était le père Noël que l'on devait être sage somme un enfant de cœur ! Haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules, il sortit de la pièce, accompagné de Suède *De tout façon, ils ne percutent même pas le quart de ce qui se passe autour d'eux, songea le finnois en pensant à ses collègues, Et j'ai du ménage à faire, en plus de la lessive, le repassage et des lits à faire. Ça prend vraiment du temps ces réunions, surtout pour ce qu'on y fait. Heureusement que Berwald m'aide pour la cuisine et Peter, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas !*

Plus loin, Seychelles, entrain de s'amuser avec Sealand, lui posa une question :

-« Et sinon, il fait quoi Tino, en dehors de son boulot de nation ? Je veux dire, il a un autre travail, un passe-temps ? »

Ce à quoi la micro-nation répondit par :

-« Maman est femme au foyer mais elle aime bien s'occuper de ses armes Même que dés fois, elle dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en emmène une ou deux pour les meetings pour « leur apprendre à fermer leur gueule, à cette bande de stalker de ma vie privée » comme elle dit. Pourquoi ?

-Oh non, pour rien, dit Lise, choqué.

Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, disait le proverbe. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas de Russie qu'ils avaient le plus à craindre...

* * *

><p>Plus je relis, plus je trouve çà OOC à mort *soupire*. Vos avis, négatifs ou positifs ?<p> 


	3. Ne sera pas envoyé

**Titre : **Ne sera pas envoyé

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Espagne/Antonio, Italie du Sud/Lovino, mention de Italie du nord/Feliciano. Spamano à sens unique et peut-être OOC

Pas joyeux celui-là non plus. Et très bizarre en plus. Ça fait pas de temps qu'il traîne dans mon pc celui-là en plus donc autan le poster. bon, Enjoy your read !

* * *

><p><em>« Lovi,<em>

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, alors que tu ne liras sans doute jamais -de toute façon, je ferais tout pour que tu ne tombes jamais sur ce papier. Mais puisque j'ai commencé, autant finir et tout déballer._

_Je t'aime, Lovino. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. C'est le noyau de tout, le commencement en somme._

_Ton visage me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves, où tu reste égal à toi-même en me pointant ton stiletto au visage. C'est une des nombreuses chose que j'aime chez toi : Ton caractère emporté, violent, qui peut devenir terriblement fragile dans de très très rare occasions. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai vu que deux fois ainsi, je crois : La 1ère fois, c'était quand je t'ai conquis, il y a bien longtemps. La 2ème fois, tu venais juste de battre Veneciano, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Tu étais malade de culpabilité et tu t'étais littéralement jeté dans mes bras, en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas réagis, surtout que je savais déjà que j'étais amoureux de toi. Te voir comme cela m'avait serré le cœur à un tel point que moi aussi j'avais eu envie de fondre en larmes. Mais je m'étais retenu, te serrant contre moi dans une étreinte à te briser les os, en profitant pour enfouir mon visage dans ton cou et respirer ton odeur. Puis, au bout d'un temps interminable, tu t'étais lentement redressé, les yeux rouges et tu m'avais murmuré un « merci », légèrement honteux de t'être laissé aller. Ce fut la seule où je pus t'approcher autant sans que tu ne te débattes. Depuis, ce souvenir repasse dans ma tête à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Tu n'as le droit de m'obséder autant, Lovi, tu m'entends ?_

_Je mentirais si je disais que je ne souffre pas de cette situation mais en même temps, je ne voudrais échanger ma place pour rien au monde : je me damnerais pour un seul de tes regards, je me tuerais pour une seule de tes paroles et je ressusciterais pour mourir encore. L'être humain, bien que je sois une nation, est un masochiste par nature, tu le sais ? J'ai mal mais j'aime ça. Car je ne sais que c'est de ta faute. Si tu lisais cette lettre, tu devrais penser que je suis tombé bien bas. En fait, je m'en fous. La situation, telle qu'elle est, me convient. Même si je voudrais lire autant d'amour que moi dans tes yeux, même si je voudrais t'avoir pour l'éternité, t'avoir entièrement rien que moi, je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui ferait ton bonheur._

_Alors je me tais. Je me couds la bouche avec le fil du silence, je fais la sourde oreille aux cris de mon cœur aux abois, je me colle le masque de l'ami alors que je voudrais endosser celui de l'amant. Je joue la comédie sur une scène où personne ne m'acclame et dont la fin ne vient toujours pas, après des centaines d'années de représentation. J'attends désespérément un signe de mon prince indifférent qui ne comprend pas l'enjeu de la pièce. Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste tester jusqu'à quel point je peux mentir au public... _

_Bref, je pars en digression, il faut que je termine avant d'écrire un roman. Je conclus sur cette phrase : Je t'aime à la folie, Lovino Romano Vargas._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo »_

Espagne reposa son stylo et contempla la feuille devant lui. Avec soupir, il la plia et la rangea avec les autres en se promettant de les brûler. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à faire. Soudain, la voix d'Italie du Sud retentit de l'étage en-dessous :

-« Oy, bastardo ! J'ai fait à manger alors magnes-toi à descendre ! »

Le brun se leva et scella la boîte qui contenait ses lettres avec un cadenas et cacha la clé dans un pot à crayon.

**-«** J'arrive, mi amor** »**, murmura l'espagnol.

Son visage sembla prendre d'un coup plusieurs siècles, écrasé par la tristesse. Cependant, une fois la porte passée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire factice tellement bien imité que tout le monde l'aurait cru vrai. Puis il ne resta plus personne. Et le coffret était là, sur le bureau, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'on le rouvre et qu'on lui dépose à nouveau une lettre.

Une routine qui durait depuis des siècles déjà...

* * *

><p>Et dire qu'au départ, je voulais que leur amour soit réciproque... esprit de contradiction power ! Vos avis ?<p> 


	4. Une fleur sur 50 millions de cadavre

**Titre : **Une fleur sur 50 millions de morts.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Allemagne/Ludwig, Italie/Feliciano, Angleterre/Arthur et mention d'Hitler. Gerita.

Voilà, un one-shot court et sans prétention sur Allemagne et Italie à la fin de la guerre. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p>Allemagne regarda le corps à ses pieds. Aujourd'hui, en ce 8 mai 1945, l'Allemagne Nazie venait de s'écrouler, symbolisée par le corps de l'homme étendu par terre. Adolf Hitler, dictateur et chef suprême des nazis, n'était plus. Il s'était suicidé devant sa nation, Ludwig, qui, maintenant que son chef était mort, prenait conscience des atrocités qu'ils avaient ordonné. Il avait envie de vomir devant tous ces flashs. Il comprenait soudainement l'acharnement des Alliées depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les camps de Auschwitz-Birkenau, de Buchenwald et de Dachau.<p>

Entendant du bruit, il se retourna et découvrit Italie, à moitié caché derrière la porte. Son ancien allié se faisait tout petit et semblait prêt à s'enfuir en courant au moindre faux pas. Mais ce que Feliciano craignait le plus, ce n'était pas la violence. C'était les mots. L'italien savait qu'il avait non seulement trahi l'Allemagne en tant que nation mais aussi en tant qu'humain : Feliciano était parti, avait laissé Ludwig tout seul au moment où ce dernier avait le plus besoin de lui. Italie ne croyait pas trop qu'Allemagne lui pardonnerait aussi facilement.

Ludwig scruta le visage blanc aux traits fatigués d'Italie. Visiblement, ce dernier avait des nuits blanches et pas qu'un peu. Feliciano s'avança doucement dans la pièce et referma la porte. Pour une fois, les yeux du brun étaient ouverts, permettant à l'allemand d'admirer des prunelles chocolats remplies d'inquiétude.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne bougea ou ne parla. Finalement, Allemagne amorça un mouvement vers Italie qui ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une engueulade dans les règles de l'art ou à une gifle magistrale. Au lieu de ça, quand Ludwig arriva à hauteur de Feliciano, il le prit dans ses bras, stupéfiant ce dernier.

-« Ludwig ? »

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

-« Oui, je t'ai détesté, je t'ai même maudit. Mais tu m'as aussi énormément manqué pendant ces deux ans. »

Italie ne sembla pas en croire ces oreilles. Et tout à coup, il sourit et sauta au cou d'Allemagne. Les yeux bleus croisèrent les bruns. Et ils s'embrassèrent. La scène était irréelle : sur les ruines d'une Allemagne vaincue, deux êtres partageaient leur amour, comme si toutes les horreurs commises n'avaient jamais existé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand Angleterre débarqua, armé jusqu'aux dents.

-« Allemagne, il est temps de te rendre.

-Je te suis, Angleterre... »

Arthur hocha et les nations passèrent la porte. Deux mains s'entrelacèrent discrètement et deux regards rempli de tendresse et d'un autre sentiment se croisèrent. Un regard qui disait « Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p>Alors quand dites-vous ^^ ? Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. A la prochaine~!<p> 


End file.
